A Formal Disaster
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: It felt strange looking at his reflection in the mirror, he looked odd, strange, like an impostor. He didn't belong dressed up all fancy and certainly didn't belong at some formal party intended for those of rank, name or title.


Prompto tugged at the cuff of the ridiculously expensive suit he was currently wearing, gaining himself a slap on the hand from Ignis. The man shooing away his hand as he slipped the second ornate silver cuff link in place, saying.

"Do try not to crease the material too much before we even arrive."

The blonde tried to retain the urge to fidget as the prince's advisor then continued to place a sky blue tie around his neck and loop it into some fancy complicated knot he had never seen before. Prompto knew how to tie a tie, he wore one to school after all but that was just your simple wrap it around and loop it over. This knot seemed to have so many twists and loops in its making he didn't know how anyone could memorise them all. Afterwards Ignis moved to Noct who stood by the kitchen. Tapping away on his phone and none to pleased with the fact he had been forbidden from sitting on the lounge and wrinkling his own suit. Starting work on doing up Noctis's own deep amethyst coloured tie.

Butterflies danced chaotically in his stomach as he turned to the mirror to rearrange his hair. He had woken up this morning with a particularly unruly patch that was still insisting on poking out oddly by his right ear. It felt strange looking at his reflection in the mirror, he looked odd, strange, like an impostor. Like some dull brown moth trying to pose as a beautiful butterfly. He was a nobody all awkward pale and freckles, dressed in an elegant borrowed suit as though he wore someone of stature. The dark navy suit had silver threaded pinstripes and being the prince's he wouldn't be surprised if it were actual silver. The suit apparently didn't fit Noct so well any more even though it was tailored for the prince, but fit him perfectly.

Still in his own eyes it still looked wrong, somehow didn't quite fit right, likely because he was just some commoner who didn't belong in a suit made for a prince. He didn't belong dressed up all fancy and certainly didn't belong at some formal party intended for those of rank, name or title. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to morph into something more akin to a frenzied pack of sabertusks as his fingers hastened in their attempt to flatten down his messy hair. Because he knew. He just knew the moment he walked through the door and into the party everyone will know. They'll all see straight past the guise and know he's a fraud, that he doesn't belong there.

"Relax Prom," Noctis placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder to try and still his fussing. Giving a small chuckle as the blonde jumped in surprise. "You look great."

"Sooo, ah... why do I have to attend this party again." Prompto asked nervously, giving a shaky smile. Removing his eyes from the impostor in the mirror to look at his friend. Noct wore a suit almost identical, only the tin metallic lines of threat were gold rather than silver. With matching gold cuff links and a tie clip both engraved with the royal insignia.

"Because Ignis is always busy socialising and Gladio always ignores me at these events. I need someone on my side, someone to save me from dying of boredom. These things are like torture, I need my best bud by my side to help me survive the night." Noctis pointed out, "That and because I smashed your ass in a round of kings knight last night, so now you have to suffer the party with me."

"Yeah which was so unfair cause you xp farmed with Ignis the night before." Prom pouted, crossing his arms.

"Aw come on, it's not my fault I have an advisor willing to let himself be beaten over and over for my sake." Noct shrugged in defence.

"Prompto is right, it is an unfair advantage. I apologies for aiding him in easy levelling and I assure you I will not enable this unfair play again." Ignis voiced, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips as Noctis sent him a look.

"Aww, what! So uncool Specs, it's not like its cheating or anything. Parties xp farm to help their lowest levelled members all the time." Noct huffed out, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Oh you so owe me now. Thanks to you I now have to level up slowly by myself like a commoner who doesn't have an advisor willing to surrender there character for my sake. Cause apparently my best friend has to much pride to let their character take a few falls for the betterment of my own character."

"Yeah cause you wouldn't do the same for me." He stated, giving Noct a nudge in the side.

"Dude, last time we teamed up and I died first in battle, you looted my corpse. So excuse me for having little faith in you." The ravenette scoffed back.

"I'm a thief what do you expect. Besides I only took health items cause I was running low and the enemy just kicked your butt so I knew I'd need them."

"You fled from the battle."

"Yeah, cause I'm not stupid, no way I stood a chance."

"Did I ever tell you you're a sucky friend." Noct deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

"Cool does that mean I don't have to go tonight." He laughed back, even though deep down he kind of wished Noct would let him off the hook. Unfortunately despite Noct sometimes joking otherwise, he was actually a good friend, too good to abandon his best bud even if he felt so nervous he was worried he might end up emptying his stomach.

"Not a chance. Seriously thought you don't need to look so nervous, I'll be right there beside you the whole time."

* * *

Yeah... to bad he wasn't. In fact Prompto had been standing awkwardly all alone for the past fifteen minuets now, after Mr I'll be right there beside you, ditched him after going off with some posh talking noble who just had to introduce him to his daughter. Ignis was off socialising as Noct put it, which the man himself had explained to Prompto on the drive over that such introductions and pleasantries were part of his job description. So the blonde wasn't too surprised he had hardly seen the man since they arrived an hour ago.

Even the prince's so called bodyguard/shield was off chatting up the women. He didn't even have eyes on the prince, too busy talking to some giggly redhead. He had already tried seeking out Gladio's company after being ditched by his best friend, because the other two had been out of sight and the longer he was by himself the more chance there was of someone coming over to try and start conversation with him. All he'd received from the muscle brained dick however was a not so friendly, "Can't you see I'm busy here, go pester someone else."

His nerves were only growing worse by the minuet as he desperately looked over the crowd of strangers, for a familiar face. One other than sir don't go near me when I'm chatting up a lady. Surely Ignis could take a short break from his required formalities to help him out till Noct returned. Only he could not spot the man, the fact just about every man in the room wore stupidly expensive suits wasn't helping with his search. Neither was the fact most of the crowed was taller than him and though he may have stood on tip-toe a couple of times in his search he'd rather not draw attention by jumping to see over the crowd.

He had seen several waiters pass each carrying trays of refreshments, mostly wine and champaign, both things he had never tasted before and one had little bite sized portions of some strange food he'd never seen before. He had yet to see anyone with just plain water, so he guessed the high society didn't serve water and soft drink at their get togethers. Which totally sucked cause he could totally use a glass of water now, so instead he found himself grabbing a glass from the next waiter to pass, which looked to be some kind of red wine.

People always drank wine at formal events and he had heard red was the sweeter wine. At least he thinks it was red? And he usually liked sweet drinks so it couldn't be too bad right? Wrong. Apparently his taste buds weren't fancy enough for wine as as soon as the liquid hit his tongue his mouth spat it right back into the glass before he even had the chance to register he was still at the fancy-ass party. Nervously looking around he thanked the astrals no one saw that.

And brilliant now what did he do with the drink. He sure as hell wasn't drinking it, he had seen a waiter with empty trays to collect the glasses from guests but they were always empty ones. And he didn't want to upset anyone by giving back a still full glass, what if someone took it mistakenly not knowing he had spat in it. Scanning the huge ballroom again, he wished he'd had the hindsight to ask where the rest rooms were before hand. He couldn't see any obvious doors but then again he could hardly see over the crowd. He did spot a large potted plant a few meters to his right however, if he was sneaky enough perhaps he could dump the drink in there.

 _'Yeah real classy.'_ He thought to himself as he casually made his way over towards the plant. Glancing across the room as he drew closer he spotted Noct, now talking with a completely different group of people. No doubt he had been long forgotten. Shifting the glass to his left hand he pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, letting out a small groan as he realised he was still here some time yet. He had just slipped it back into his pocket when somebody bumped into his shoulder. Or maybe he bumped into them, he wasn't watching where he was going after all. Either way he stuttered out a quick apology as he rushed to prevent disaster as the glass in his hand tipped dangerously towards him as the bump jolted his arm. Thankful he'd always had rather quick reflexes as his right hand came up in time to cover the top of the glass and minimise spillage. The red liquid splashing all over his palm and fingers as a few drops trailed and dripped down the outside of the glass.

His heart beating so fast he swore he was about to have a heart attack as he swiftly checked the suit over. Both cuffs, sleeves and front, he even checked each trouser leg in case any droplets had slipped past. Letting out a breath of relief as he realised he hadn't ruined Noct's suit. Whoever he had knocked into didn't seem to even notice as they carried on their way. Prompto looked around the room holding his hand and the glass away from him as his hand was dripping, but no waiters seemed to be near by. Were he wearing his own clothes he'd just wipe his hand on his pants to clean it, as it was though he needed a napkin or something but there were none in sight.

What was he expecting though he was klutzy, he should just be thankful a sticky hand was all he had received. Glancing around the crowed room once more as he reached the potted plant, he made sure no-one was looking before quickly emptying the drink into the soil. One problem down at least and there was no longer the risk of spilling his drink all over himself now. Scanning the room once more he found Noctis to be gone from sight again, though he let out a silent sigh of relief as he spotted Ignis in the crowd. The man was chatting with a small group in a corner not to far away. So letting out a breath he turned to head for the man.

Three steps in however and a young man with wavy coffee hair and a rather big nose, stepped into his path. Standing directly in front of him as another with darker hair came to stand at his side. Prompto shifted nervously from foot to foot, peering past the man in the hopes Ignis might notice him and come to his aid as the man looked him up and down.

"Well, well. Look what the prince dragged in this time." The wavy hair man drawled, huffing out a rather unamused snort through his beaked nose.

"Having fun lapping up the high life?" The other questioned, raising a brow.

"E-excuse me?"

"No need to fret, we are merely curious. I mean it is obvious you are somebodies plus one. You know the saying, lipstick on a Bulette and all that. You are the prince's latest leach are you not?" The first piped up again, giving an obnoxious smirk.

Prompto opened his mouth to deny the accusations that he was using the prince, only the other rich jerk spoke up before he could.

"Must be fun pretending you're someone of worth. Spending the prince's money, driving around town in that flash car of his and being treated like royalty."

"I'm not- t-thats not why I'm-" Prompto stuttered out, his stomach was now doing back flips. Gods he did not do well in these types of situation. He knew this whole thing was a bad idea from the start. Why, why couldn't he just learn to say no to people.

"Pathetic, just like the rest. Lowlife bottom feeders sucking up to and leaching of the prince to try and make a name of themselves. You're a nobody, at the moment a nobody in a flashy suit but still a nobody all the same and you will never be anything more than a nobody. The prince will see you for what you are and toss you aside just like the rest of them soon enough." The brunette scoffed snidely, grinning madly as he sipped his wine. The other laughing quietly at his remark.

Prompto chewed the inside of his cheek, fingers of his free hand wrapped around themselves anxiously as he kept his eyes downcast. If ever the ground was going to tear open and swallow him why couldn't it be now. He'd give anything for that to happen, right now. He couldn't deal with this, not now, not when he was already on the verge of an anxiety attack. There was a reason he never attended school dances and social functions. His eyes flickered over to Ignis and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he realised the man was no longer there and Noct was also nowhere to be seen.

He could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes -though he refused to let them escape, as his heart rate picked up. Had it always felt so suffocatingly cramped in here? The crowd in the room suddenly seemed a lot noisier and bigger, and a hell of a lot closer than they had been.

The pompous asshole then had the gal to speak ill of the crown prince himself. "Worst part is that the prince himself is stupid enough to keep letting you losers into his life. Seriously how pathetically desperate must you be to keep seeking out leaching lowlives just for a bit of attention."

"Noct is not pathetic-" He tried to defend his friend, but they just laughed over the top of him.

"Man I didn't think it possible for the prince to find a bigger loser than the last morons he's picked up. Yet here he dragged this thing to the party just to prove us wrong." The dark haired one of them laughed.

A girl spoke up then a young lady who looked to be the dark haired teen's date, "Don't be so cruel, you don't even know that this is the princes latest friend. He could be one of those sponsor kids or something that the prince decided to invite along. This is a charity Gala for to raise founds for some orphanage after all.

Prom could feeling his cheeks heat a deep beet red as the woman suggested he was some homeless orphan sponsored by the prince. Like he didn't already feel out of place and pathetic enough at a place like this. Gods he just wanted to get out of here.

"Wow, Stellar I think you nearly made him cry." The brunette laughed, swirling his wine around in his glass as he lent in closer. "His face is as red as his hands are."

"Every one having fun here?" A voice suddenly broke through, casing Prompto's harassers to jump back in surprise.

"We were just having a friendly chat." The wavy haired young man answered, voice charming and smooth.

The the tall broad man with shawn white hair, didn't look very charmed by the other, as he continued to stare down his nose at the group. The man peered over his shoulder at him, though Prompto noticed the man's eyes seemed softer than when he was watching the others. The man gave a small nod before turning back to the other tree and ushering them further into the crowd. "I think it is time you took your friendly selves elsewhere."

Letting out a heavy breath Prompto staggered back to the pot plant, partly for the space, to move away from the crowd, gripping the cool marble pot to help stabilise himself, because his legs were starting to feel like jelly. But also partly because the threat of emptying his stomach was very real right now, closing his eyes tight he tried to focus on keeping it down.

"You all right?" Another voice sounds from behind him and Prom wishes everyone would just leave him alone. At least this one sounded friendly enough and seemed genuine about his question.

"Just trying to limit the number of vomit induced accidents. Wouldn't want someone slipping and breaking a leg in a puddle of spew, imagine the headlines." He joked, still refusing to open his eyes because the feeling of bile threatening to erupt was slowly descending back to less catastrophic levels. He let out a small groan before stating. "Big fancy social events aren't really my forte, everyone ditched me and gods this is like a waking nightmare."

"Yes where is Noctis, I think I may have to speak to my son about leaving his guests unattended. I do apologise for his negligent behaviour." The man behind him spoke.

Prompto whirled around eyes wide to find it was indeed the king standing behind him. All regal silvering dark hair and suited with his ornate cane and shrouded in an air of power. It was freaking intimidating and suddenly he was wishing he hadn't turned from the pot plant. The friendly casual smile and the uncanny resemblance to Noctis help ease his nerves a little. Looking at the king there was no need to imagine just what Noct would look like when he grew up, Prom was looking right at it. Still that didn't change the terrifying fact that this was the most powerful man in Insomnia, six, in all of Lucis.

"I-I didn't mean... I mean I'm sure this is a amazing party- Gala thing. I shouldn't have said anything, s-sorry dude- sir, High-Masgisty" Prompto floundered out in a horrible display of utter Promptoness. Honestly some days he felt like the most awkward person in existence. He could feel his cheeks growing warmer the more he blabbered on, stumbling over words. Oh gods where was Noct or Ignis or even Gladio, anyone really to shut him up and stop him from further making a fool of himself. To late, he realised as the next words flew from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Oh, maaan I can't believe I talked about vomit. Joked about people slipping in it. I said spew and vomit and oh gods, I just keep talk. Why am I still talking-"

"Relax, its okay. Would you like a drink or to perhaps sit down somewhere? You look a little pale." The king asked, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Prom managed to squeak out shaking his head vigorously. Honestly he wasn't sure his legs were capable of moving right now, they were working hard enough just keeping him upright.

"Want to know a secrete?" King Regis asked, leaning in closer. "I can't stand these events either, stuck in a room full of uptight pompous bores and suck ups. Unfortunately I don't really get a choice, kind of have to attend what with being host and all." The king gave a warm chuckle.

Regis was relieved to see that had the boy relaxing even if only just a tad, as the blonde let out a nervous half laugh of his own. "Pardon my manners, I should introduce myself though I'm sure you already me. Regis Lucis Caelum, king and father. You must be young Prompto, Noctis speaks so often off." He smiled holding out a hand.

"Ah right, P-Prompto Argentum, high schooler and aspiring photographer." Prom replied offering his own hand only to quickly pull away as the king went to shake it. Swiftly explaining as a look of puzzlement washed over Regis's face. "Sorry, sticky fingers. Not like the thieving sort, I'm not a thief I swear. Its more of the spilt wine all over my hands trying to protect the mega expensive borrowed suit."

He flashed his hand in front of them palm out and fingers spread as evidence. "I er, couldn't find any napkins and have no idea where the toilets are. But at least the suit is okay not a drop on it see, absolutely spotless."

The king let out another chuckle at this assuring the blonde that his son had plenty of suits in his wardrobe and so a stain on an older one that doesn't quite fit right was no issue should it happen.

"May I ask, why it is you are here? I understand Noctis invited you but he is off socialising and you are clearly not having much fun. I'm just a little curious why you chose to stick around rather than leave." Regis asked, partly out of genuine curiosity and partly because he was a father who wanted to know his boy was hanging with the right people.

"Dude, bail while Noct's back is turned, that would be a total dog act. And yeah I really, really didn't want to come but Noct asked me to and you know... I cant say no to Noct. Not because he is prince or whatever, but because he wouldn't say no to me if I pleaded for him to do something he didn't want to. Like stand in some line for hours just to get a photo of some lame stinky flower that only blooms ever eighty years or so in the botanic gardens because you know likely wont ever witness that again. Besides How can anyone say no when there best bud's argument is 'These things are like torture, I need my best bud by my side to help me survive the night.' Though I kind of failed the by my side part." Prompto gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck while he scanned to room for said friend once more.

The boy in front of him may be a little socially awkward but he was certainly lively and Regis could see why his son was so fond of him. He had had his concerns about Noctis's new friend at first, everyone close to his son had when he first mentioned his new found friend. The few he had made previously hadn't turned out to be the greatest of choices, but after hearing his son speaking so fondly of the blonde. Seeing how much his son had opened up since meeting Prompto and now meeting the kid in person.

He could see the boy was genuinely a kind and considerate person, nothing like Noctis's previous short lived friendships. Prompto wasn't all in solely for the benefits and privileges, seeing the kid here in a situation that was clearly way out of his comfort zone was proof enough. This boy wasn't of name or rank, he didn't grow up in the citadel like most of the other kids Noct had thought friends over the years. He lived in the suburbs, the outer suburbs near the refugee district, in a small two bedroom detached apartment. And was only able to attend the same school as the prince through scholarship.

Yet despite this kid having less to give than all the other kids that had come and gone from his son's life. This Prompto seemed to give the most in return.

"I am glad my son has found a true friend in you." King Regis said, a warm smile gracing his face.

"Ahh.." Prompto was speechless, his brain seemed to numb and he didn't know how to reply, or if a reply was even expected. He should probably thank the man at the least, say thank you, yet his tongue wasn't cooperating. Thankfully a weight crashing into his back that would have toppled him had the arms that wrapped around his shoulders, not held him upright as his friend clung to him.

"There you are. Thank the astrals, we have so gotta bail from this joint, Prom. I swear if I get dragged off one more time to be introduced to somebodies single sister or recently divorced cousin or aunty! I swear she was like older than my dad-" Noctis whined, clinging to his friend who he had barely seen since they arrived. Which of course he felt terrible about since the blonde was so anxious about coming in the first place.

His whined rant was cut short as Prompto, whispered out a short "Noct." In the same hushed tone the blonde used when they were about to cross into dangerous territory. Which usually involved them- okay majority of the time him- in the middle of doing something Ignis had expressly warned them not to as the advisor walked into the room. Shutting up and looking up from where he had his head half rested on the blonde's shoulder, he realised his father was standing not two feet in front of them.

"D-dad, I was just- Wait, what are you doing here? You better not have been interrogating Prompto." The ravenette accused, looking to his friend and asking. "He wasn't giving you a hard time was he?"

"Wha- No, no, he was just checking if I was okay. Cause I was hiding behind a pot plant, you know being my usual completely weird self." Prompto assured, giving his usual nervous chuckle.

"Wish I'd thought of that." Noct snorted back in amusement. Sending his father a look of suspicion anyway, not quite trusting his friend not to play it down and brush it off to avoid causing trouble between him and his father. He knew his friend wasn't very fond of conflict and even less so of being the cause of it.

"I assure you I did not approach your friend with any intention of stirring trouble. I was actually looking for you when I bumped into him, though I must admit I was quite surprised to find him on his own. It is quite rude to drag someone to an even and then leave them unaccompanied." Regis lifted a hand to silence his boy as Noctis opened his mouth to speak. "I was not looking for you in the intention of a lecture, I came to grant you your freedom. I think two hours is a reasonable stretch of time for the prince to have made an appearance, I am a little surprised you had not snuck off already."

"Well I couldn't exactly do that without finding Prom first, now could I." Noctis smiled back, pulling Prompto into a one armed hug as he guided him aside to pass his father and head for the exit.

"It ah- It was nice to meet you Your Highness." Prompto, offered as they passed, the kind nodding in reply.

"Dude what happened to your hands?" Noctis asked as they headed for the door.

"What happened to my hands?" Prompto repeated letting out a curt laugh, "You brought a socially inept klutz to a fancy high end Gala is what happened. You know I can't have nice things."

"Sorry dude," Noctis apologised though his voice was full of amusement. "I guess I owe you one."

"Dude, you owe me big time." Prompto teased back, threatening to ruffle the prince's hair. He wouldn't though because he didn't want to ruin his friend's hair and also he didn't want hairs stuck to his sticky hand.

The night hadn't been all bad though, he had managed to learn two new things. No, three. Stereotypical up them self pretentious, dick bag, bully rich kids like on TV actually existed. He didn't like wine. And Noctis's father, the king of Lucis didn't totally hate him.

And if the king of your country approves of you befriending his son, well you must be doing something right.


End file.
